The Face Paint'nimal Gang/Tropes
The Face Paint'nimal Gang is an American animated series aired on Cartoon Network. This page shows the tropes. Tropes *'Actor Allusion:' (reserved for Green) *'Annoying Younger Sister:' It happens with Kerygan to her brother. *'Author Avatar:' Some fans have joked that Luck and Fifi are essentially Chris and Lynne if (reserved for Green). *'Berserk Button:' **Don't you ever beat up a peacock in front of Jade/The Peacock Queen. Champ and later Rufus (and eventually Prince Austin in a later episode) learned that the hard way. **Tear with Abigail Tear being insulted or beaten up *'Breaking the Fourth Wall': The series has tons of them. **for GreenGrass **Mickey-related **When surprised or sees something unexpecting, Pi says Reccardi, being Chris Reccardi's last name. **In the episode, TBD, Rusty breaks the fourth wall when he noticed the screen didn't go to black for a break, saying "are we going to the commericals or what?" and then turns off the camera. ** *'Cry Cute:' Abigail Tear. **It happens to Kerygan when she cries. *'Don't Judge a Book by It's Cover:' Rex *'Dumbass Has a Point:' Champ, despite being dumb, does have good points when it comes to some situations. *'Dumb, but Diligent': Despite his stupidity, Champ is really good at helping solve problems, especially standing up for Anna and Abigail. And yes, Champ is smarter than Billy and Ed combined. An another example is that in an episode, Champ solved a simple math problem without any problems. *'Fragile Flower:' Like Cry Cute, Abigail Tear. *'Foreshadowing:' **x Alexis becoming canon in Forever, via hints from the original show *related to Jade and the peacocks saying mits instead of if *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' Like other Cartoon Network shows, this show has several hidden adult jokes: **In one episode, after stubbing his toe, Mickey accidentally yells the f-bomb. Luckily, it was censored. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' Fifi. Despite the fact she is grumpy and dark-minded, she has a really warm heart and deeply care for her friends. **It also helps that she only acts as that due to Luck-related. *'Mismatched Eyes:' Fifi and Kerygan as their two eye colors are different. *'Official Couple:' Luck and Fifi. *'Parody:' **''Purple Eggs and Chicken'' is a parody of Green Eggs and Ham. It is Alexis's all-time favorite book. **''The Misadventures of Boulder and Cow-winky'' is a parody of The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, being Luck's childhood favorite. **Tunes parody? Green decides **''Speedy: The Shadow Fish Slayer'' is a parody of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer. **''Cyan's Clues'' is a parody of Blue's Clues. While not shown, it is one of the parody shows that was mentioned by various characters. **for Green **''The Weirdsters'' is a parody of The Cryptids, being mentioned in The Face Paint'nimal Gang Forever. ** *'Raised by Wolves:' Jade was raised by peacocks, and made her the Peacock queen while taking good care of her. However, when she grew up, she started taking care of the peacocks in return. *'The Ditz:' Alexis and Kerygan Trivia *'Author Existence Failure:' Chris Reccardi, one of the creators of The Face Paint'nimal Gang, passed away on May 2nd, 2019, about a month before the movie premiered. *'Animation Bump:' The animation for the film adaption was provided by Digital eMation (in contrast to the series). It went back to Rough Draft for the special, however. *'Channel Hop:' The upcoming The Face Paint'nimal Gang Forever special will air on HBO Max instead of Cartoon Network. It is confirmed that new episodes of TFPG would be on HBO Max if successful. **However, TFPG Forever will have a CN airing on a later date. *'Germans Love David Hasselhoff:' In addition to being very successful in the Uniited States, the show is shown to be very popular in Japan, Korea, Australia and New Zealand. *(reserved for Donaldo) *(reserved for GreenGrass) *'Revival:' The film adaption in 2019 and the upcoming The Face Paint'nimal Gang Forever in 2020 with possibilies of a series revival. *'What Could Have Been:' The pilot premiered on Disney Channel in 2001 in an attempt to be green-lit. However, it was proven to be a failure for Disney Channel, but it was successful for Cartoon Network, so it was green-lit on that channel instead, premiering on 2004. **The first season was originally planned to have a Holiday 2003 release date, but due to scheduling conflicts and decision to improve some stuff, they moved it to Summer 2004 release. **The first season originally planned to have Face Paints, but the creators decided that they would be better off if introduced in the season season. **The Face Paint'nimal Gang were originally planned to be called The Animal Pack. **(reserved for GreenGrass) YMMV *'Accidental Innuendo:' TBD *'Broken Base:' Some The Face Paint'nimal Gang fans did not like the fact that some episodes focused more on Face Paints and Tears than the animals ever since the second season. *'Base-Breaking Character:' **Fifi *'Crossover Ship:' for Green or Donaldo *'Crack Pairing:' **Luck/Jade. Yep, it exists. **Fifi/Champ. **Gizmo/of the TFPG villains, Green decides **Jade/Prince Austin *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' **Fifi ended up becoming the second most popular character in the show's fanbase, only behind Luck. **Kerygan **Jade ended up becoming one of the popular show characters... probably due to her cuteness. *'Fandom Rivalry:' **Despite most fans liking TAF and vice-versa, some of them DO NOT get along with each other due to TBD. Some of the TAF fans stated that that show should've been the one that would get revived. **The fans of TFPG DO NOT GO ALONG WELL with SpongeBob fans, mainly since some SpongeBob fans accused CN of trying to make TFPG the "SpongeBob of CN" (despite the fact that it is NOT going to be like SpongeBob). **Cryptids ** *'Friendly Fandom:' **Fans of TFPG enjoyed The Arachnid Friends and vice-versa, therefore, getting along with each other very well. **Adventures of Billy and Mandy **Fans of The Life and Times of Juniper Lee get along really good with the fans of The Face Paint'nimal Gang. **TToTP **Terrestrials **Cryptids ** *'Ho Yay Shipping:' Jade x Kerygan, Luck x Champ, Jade x Alexis (despite hints from the show) and Kerygan x Alexis. *'Memetic Mutation:' Pi ended up becoming a meme in the early 2010s. did he become a meme? *'No Yay:' Luck/any of the Face Paints or Tears being controversial because of the implications of zoophilia. *'What Do You Mean, It's For Kids?:' TBD Funny * Nightmare Fuel * Heartwarming * Tear-Jerker * Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas